1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool magazine device for a vertical machining center.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of tools used in a machining center is an HSK tool having two sides restrained, a tapered surface and a spindle end surface, to realize high-speed and high-accuracy processing.
FIG. 7 illustrates a tool 1 of the above type, wherein a shank 10 which is a tool holder is mounted on a tool body 2.
FIG. 8 shows a spindle 20 of a vertical machining center to which the tool 1 is attached. The shank 10 has an outer tapered portion 11 and an inner clamp portion 12, wherein the tool is clamped by having a clamp claw 22 of a spindle 20 grip the clamp portion 12 of the shank 10.
When this type of tool is used for the vertical machining center, there is a drawback in that during the state in which the tool 1 is removed from the spindle 20, the shank 10 defines a space 14 with a bottom opening to the upper direction, into which particles such as chips may enter.
Thus, the machining center using this type of tool is designed so that the axis of the tool is arranged in the horizontal direction.
Tool holder devices for holding such tools are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 11-347870 and 8-257861.